


Doctor Fang

by xxbluecullenxx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Carlisle's also a fucking mess, Edwards always a mess but he's extra messy because of Jasper, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Jacob is 17 going on 18, Jacob's a fucking mess, Jasper's such a bisexual mess, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other, Seths smitten as always lol, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Some of the relationships tagged are temporary, There all clueless and gay messes what can I say?, Vampires, Werewolves, age gap, nothing much happens till he's 18 just a lot of them being messes, slight age gap?, slightly slow updates?, temporary Edward and Jacob, there not actual brothers so why freak out?, these tags are a mess, vampire and werewolves dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbluecullenxx/pseuds/xxbluecullenxx
Summary: Jacob Black has always been a proud one, so when he gets sick he doesn't get a checkup at first, however, the more serious it gets the more he buckles under his packs words to get it checked out. Soon he feels too horrible to ignore it any more and buckles under the stress and goes to see Doctor Carlisle Cullen.After a few visits, the Jacob discovers maybe Dr.Fang's isn't all that bad, and eventually, Jacob starts finding excuses to go see the doctor more.+ Slightly Slow updates +





	1. Chapter One

It was rare for a shifter to get sick, and even more rare for a shifter to stay sick, so when a week went by of Jacob Black feeling like absolute hell (and not looking much better) Sam had become worried. As an alpha, he always had to make sure his pack was in tip-top shape, so the fact that Jacob had not only become sick but stayed sick worried him.

Jake had described how he felt, hot like when he was going through his first shift, he felt like throwing up but hadn't no matter how much he wanted to so he could just get it over with he couldn't, sleep hadn't been the best either for him. At first, Sam thought Jacob was just going through a heat cycle early, and Jake thought so too, but as soon a the headaches started he knew it was different. Sam was worried to send him to a normal doctor, they would get overly worried about the abnormal temp that he was at, they would see things about him that weren't normal and it could give them away, so when Seth had suggested that Jacob go to Doctor Carlisle Cullen, it didn't seem like a bad idea... however Jake refused.

"I don't want to go to that bloodsucker," Jacob said resting his forehead against a cold bottle of water.

"Come on Jake... Dr.Cullen is brilliant!" Seth said "everyone in Forks talks highly of him" he added as if that would budge the stubborn attitude that Jacob had.

"No," he said firmly.

and at first Sam wasn't going to make him, he was confident the boy would pull through, however, another week went by, then another, and the younger male had just gotten worse. Sam decided it was time to interject, hopefully not too late.

"Jacob" Sam said, already hearing the boys thoughts, begging him not to do what he was about to, he had no choice, he didn't like the coven of vampires either, but he was the only doctor they could trust at the moment "Go to Dr.Cullen, get a quick check-up, that's an order" he commanded making Jacob flinch.

The younger boy glared at his alpha before standing up from his couch and leaving. As much as Jacob would have loved to be able to resist a direct order, he couldn't, whether he liked it or not he was going to go see Dr.Fang. He waited till a bit later in the evening to go bother the doctor, he felt bad about lying to his father about where he was going but he had to, there was no way Billy Black was going to accept that his son was going to a vampire for a health check-up, even when his son was sick. So he told him he was going to hang out with Bella and maybe see a movie before driving off in his fathers truck, off to the other side of town where the Cullen's live, if he went through the forest it would have been a lot easier, but due to being so weak shifting didn't seem like a good idea.

Jacob parked in their driveway and sat there for a moment, no doubt all of the vampires in the house had already smelled he was their, just like he could smell there overwhelming stench. He wanted to drive away but instead, he got out of the truck and walked up to the door, before he could knock the door swung open and he was greeted by the auburn-haired vampire; Edward. Scowl and all.

"What are you doing here, Mutt?" Edward asked.

Jacob fights back the urge to punch him and clenches his teeth for a moment before taking a deep breath and thinking of the fastest way to explain what was going on without giving Edward all the unneeded details.

"I need to talk to Carlisle" Jacob offers hoping that's all it will take, or that one of the more friendly ones of the family would come to his rescue.

"Why?" he asked.

"That's a private matter Leach, now can I please see him?" Jacob asked meeting Edwards glare.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Edward give a small sigh and opened the door more the let him in. Jacob couldn't help but wonder if Carlisle told him to do so, he quickly goes past Edward and up the stairs toward the doctor's office. Pausing a moment before opening the door.

"Dr.Fa-Cullen?" he questions popping his head in the door and seeing the blond doctor as his desk.

Carlisle can't help but smile at the small nickname that Jacob had branded him with, it was much better then leach, and honestly kind of endearing and cute in away. He takes off the glasses he had one and waves Jacob in as he folds them up and put them in his shirt pocket.

"Don't you have like... beyond good vision?" Jacob questions as he looks down at the glasses.

"The lenses are fake, but I wear them to make me look a bit more human and older, only for reading really... though Esme told me I look good in them" Carlilse smiled.

Jacob couldn't help and image flashing in his head of the doctor wearing the glasses and he couldn't help but almost agree with Esme that the Doctor probably did look very good wearing glasses.

"What seems to be the problem, Jacob?" Carlisle asks snapping Jacob out of his thoughts, he already saw the slight bags under his eyes, and the boy had such a temp that Carlisle could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Jacob sat down in on of the chairs and thought a moment, he knew that him and Carlisles species didn't know a lot about each other, so he was trying to find a way to say everything without making it seem like he thought Carlisle was stupid.

"Well, I've been sick for a while, a week, and its usually wolfs aren't supposed to get sick, but..." he trailed off "anyway, I've just been overheating, I can't sleep well, I have this pounding headache that won't go away" he said reaching his head up to rub his forehead "anyway Sam ordered me here in hopes you could check me out and see if you can find anything wrong with me" Jacob said.

"Of course I can here sit up on my desk and we'll see if I can find anything," Carlisle said offering Jacob a warm smile before clearing his desk off and moving away to grab his at-home kit. 

Jacob sat on the desk, Carlisle moved to touch his forehead with his hand and move back it back as soon as they made contact, the heat burning him slightly. Jacob, however, couldn't help but loved the slight cool feeling he got from that brief contact and leaned into the doctor's touch unconsciously when Carlisle touched him once more. The doctor couldn't help but smile a bit and continue with the regular check-up for the boy, he couldn't find a thing wrong with him, besides his temp being way over the normal for a wolf. Jacob got off the desk and looked at the much older vampire.

"Okay Jacob, I couldn't find anything wrong, possibly you just have to try and fight through this, but if it gets worse please come to the hospital and we'll do some more test," he said.

"Alright... I hope your right, cause I have been feeling awful" he said moving his head to rub his temple again.

"Have you tried taking aspirin for your headache?" Carlisle asked Jacob thought he heard the slight worry in the vampire's voice.

"I... yeah, didn't work" he said before glancing at the clock on the wall "do you mind if I stay here a bit longer, I don't feel like checking in with Sam just yet, and I sort of lied to my dad saying I was seeing a movie with Bella" he said biting his lip.

Carlisle chuckled softly and nodded "sure you can stay in here if you wish not to deal with Edward," he said before sitting back down in his office chair. Jacob sat back down across from the doctor and watched at he put stuff back on his desk.

"Thanks for checking me out... you could have turned me away" Jacob said looking down at his lap.

"Just because we're supposed to be enemies Jacob doesn't mean we have to be," Carlisle said.

This made Jacob look up at him and Carlisle met the shifters gaze before smiling softly at him and putting his glasses back on. Jacob watched the doctor shift through papers, watching at his pen quickly wisped across each one, it was almost mesmerizing.

"what was your human life like?" before he could stop himself the question had already come out, he was overly curious about the doctor at times, when the movement of Carlisle's hand stopped he looked at his face to see the doctor looking confused "Sorry... you don't have to talk about it... I'm just curious, I shouldn't have asked..." Jacob said he figured it was probably a sensitive subject.

"Its fine Jacob you just caught me off guard," Carlisle said clearing his throat and putting down his paperwork "Well... I grew up in London, my mother had died giving birth to me and well my father was a preacher" he said folding his hands together "um, my father spent most of his time throwing around wild accusations about people being witches or vampires and getting them killed, so my father wasn't really around much I'd say, nor was he really ever the type of guy to show his feelings to much anyway..." Carlisle said before pausing and looking to see if he was boring Jacob, however, the boy seemed interested, more interested then most people would probably be in this "Anyway at the ripe age of.... twenty-three I was turned, too smart for my own good I guess, see i took over what my father did with witch-hunting and vampire hunting but I actually found a small group of vampire hiding in the sewers" Carlisle said.

"And they attacked you?" Jacob asked though he realized that was probably a stupid question.

"Yes... along with a few other people, anyway, when I woke I realized the town and my father would hunt me next so I ran, and starved myself to insanity before attacking... I believe it was deer, and then I realized I could eat animal and live off them, and I didn't have to be a monster... well I didn't have to act like one at least" he said in a soft tone.

"You're not a monster at all..." Jacob said seriously "monsters don't go against their nature and help people," he said before Carlisle could object to anything.

Carlisle cleared his throat a bit and smiled a Jacob "I appreciate that Jake but-"

"No buts," Jacob said "your a good man Carlisle," he said biting his lips.

Carlisle for a second felt like trying to finish his thought, but decided to take the wolfs kindness instead of trying to fight it. It was sweet that he thought that way, but nothing would barge the thoughts that had been pounded into his head by his father so many years ago, what they were was soulless and monsters that were going to hell. Plane. Simple. Painful to think about at times. Carlisle had a lot of things pounded into his head that still haunted the back of his mind sometimes and forces unpleasant thoughts to occur, it was a different time, but still, he couldn't help but wonder how they were so wrong about so many things.

"Thank you, Jacob," he said with a quick smile before looking at the paperwork he had finished he folded his hands in front of himself "so what about you? I'd like to know a little more about wolves" he admitted.

Jacob's thumbs circled each other as he thought to himself about what to tell Carlisle about himself, there was no way he had stories as interesting as Carlisle's, and yet when he looked at the doctor, he seemed eager for any knowledge the young shifter would give him.

"Anything specific you want to know?" he asked hoping Carlisle would narrow down his options of where to start.

"well, you said it felt like you were going through you shift again, what did that feel like?" Carlisle asked, "the first time you went through it..."

"well..." Jacob started "you're just really hot... it feels like your body's on fire, and sometimes it hurt so much all you can do is lay in bed, sweat and cry" he admitted.

"That must have been pretty scary to go through," Carlisle said.

"...At first I didn't understand it, but once my dad called Sam he helped me through it" Jacob said, he respects Sam, even if he didn't show it all the time "the mood swings are almost worst though, one day I thought I was going to hurt my dad and I just ran... I don't even know how far I ran but eventually Sam and Paul found me passed out somewhere on the forest floor" he said, Jacob met Carlisle's eyes, he looked like a small kid listening to the most interesting story they ever heard, Jacob felt his heart flutter, he had never really felt listened to like this before, he had Carlisle's undivided attention.

"I understand why you wolves hate us now..." Carlisle said "I can't imagine going through something like that... must have been emotionally draining"

"It still is emotionally draining," he said "but being in pack helps, if I wasn't in a pack I honestly don't know if I would have even made it through my shift alive" Jacob stopped his thumbs smooth movement and placed his hands flat down on his lap.

"You're a strong kid, I'm sure you would have done fine" Carlisle smiled softly.

"I'm not a kid... I'm seventeen" Jacob said a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"Still a kid till you turn eighteen" Carlisle's voice was teasing making Jacob have to fight back a smile.

"I'm only six years younger then you, that's not very far," Jacob said.

"Ah... I am far, far much older then you" a smirk found its way onto Carlisle's lips.

Jacob pouted softly "well sorry I wasn't born during the dinosaur area, tell me did they have feathers?" he teased back.

Carlisle opened his mouth as if to answer but instead he looked toward the wall, as a loud crash along with a loud yell was heard across the house, Jacob couldn't tell which one had yelled, but it probably had something to do with Emmett, he remembered Bella telling him he was the ‘trouble maker' of the household. Carlisle was quiet for a bit, probably listening to his children, before sighing softly and glancing out the window.

"I didn't realize how late it had gotten, you should get home and get some rest, and I need to deal with whatever Emmett broke or did to make Jasper so angry," he said standing up.

Jacob also had realized what time it was, nearly eleven now, he also realized that he was feeling much better then when he came before, he was about to tell Carlisle that but decided not to, mainly because he was a little weirded out by the fact that he seemed magically better.

"Probably right thank you for seeing me again Dr.Cullen," he said getting up out of his seat to follow Carlisle out.

"Please call me Carlisle" the vampire smiled as he walked out of office, holding the door open for Jacob and looking to see Edward waiting for them to come out.

Jacob looked to Edward seeing a slight scowl on his face as he looked at Jacob, the shifter returned the look before looking to Carlisle "good luck with your kids" he said before leaving moving to let himself out. He drove back home feeling a lot better, he didn't feel sick anymore, not like he had been, he was confused but he guessed it was better than feeling like he had been, so he didn't question it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update to this will be slightly slower, but I promise I won't give up on it or any of my fics for that matter :)  
> I'm glade everyone like the first chapter!

Four days went past since the visit with doctor Cullen and Jacob felt like he was hit by a train, this time he felt ten times worse and he didn't understand why. He felt perfectly fine after leaving the Cullens then all of a sudden -- two days later -- he felt way worse then he had before. He felt like he was going to throw up, and  _ god _ he was boiling alive again. He didn't care anymore, he had to see doctor Cullen before this all got way worse. While his dad went out to do something with Charlie Swan, Jacob dragged himself to one of the motorcycles he had and got on it, praying the whole way that he didn't blackout and crash into an oncoming truck or car. Only when he saw himself in the glass of the hospital door does he realize that the front of his light grey shirt had turned darker with the sweat that was dripping from his body, even in the cold he couldn't get even a hint of relief from the heat he was in. He nearly falls as he gets to the front desk but catches himself on it and the nurse behind there looks startled and stands up.

"I need Dr.Cullen..." he manages after a few moments of catching his breath and letting his eyesight straightened out.

Before the nurse could speak the blond doctor was by Jacob's side an arm around him and leading him away from the desk.  _ Oh God _ , his cold skin felt so good against his heated body, it managed to cool the places he touched.

"I got him, Jackie," the doctor said holding firmly, as if he was scared to nurse would try to take him to some other doctor. 

Before she could say anything however the two were gone, while they walked to a private room Jacob leaned into the doctor more then he needed, almost wishing the doctor would carry him so his whole body would be pressed against him, so he could drink in the cold skin of the vampire.

"Jacob?" Carlisle said for the fifth time forcing Jacob to open his eyes and realized they were in the room "can you get onto the table?" he asked keeping his arm around him not wanting the wolf to collapse to the floor.

"I... I don't know... I'm so hot Carlisle" he whined softly.

Carlisle frowned and nodded carefully, instead of letting him go he lifted Jacob on the examination table and steadied him. Jacob whined as Carlisle's cold touch left his body, and almost reached out to grab the lab coat and pull him back into him, however, the wolf managed to stop himself.

"You're going to be okay Jacob..." Carlisle said softly "can you explain to me what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm hot" he mumbled.

"Okay what else Jacob, do you know what day it is?" he asked.

"Wednesday, you work the early shift today" Jacob responded leaning on his hand to stop from falling back or forward.

"How..." Carlisle shook his head figuring now was not the time "never mind... how did you get here?" he asked.

"I drove my motorcycle," he said.

"Your motorcycle?! Jacob are you insane?" he scolded "You could have been seriously hurt!"

"I had to see you... I got worse" Jacob felt the room spinning around him, as he swayed slightly and everything went black.

Carlisle seemed not to care about hiding anymore as he sped over to Jacob and caught him from falling off the table, the overheating body of Jacob hitting his skin, causing a burning sensation. He ignored the small pain he was in and carefully laid the wolf down on the table. He thought to himself, while he didn't know what was happening to Jacob, he didn't want him to go home sick like this, what if it was contagious? he knew what to tell the nurse, he had to clock out early and leave with Jacob.

Carlisle tried to keep a human pace as he walked briskly to the front of the hospital and looking at the nurse who had gotten back to work logging some info in on to the computer, she looked up as Carlisle came in.

"I'm taking off early is that alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, Dr.Markus as already come in... but do you need me to tell him to take the patient that you just took into your room?" he asked.

"No, Jacob's catching a ride with me back to his house, he's a family friend and..." he lowered his voice leaning in slightly, watch a light pink tint spread across the nurses face "he's been drinking, not enough to hurt himself but he just needs to sleep it off, so I'm bringing him home" he said with a worried expression.

"I..." she seemed flustered, just what Carlisle wanted, he flashed her a brilliant smile "of course Dr.Cullen, if you're for sure he's alright" Jackie smiled softly.

Carlisle nodded before making his way back to Jacob who was still passed out on the table. The vampire took a deep breath preparing himself before picking up the overheating wolf. It felt like he was pressing his body against the stovetop, the smell of the wolf he could tolerate, but the pain of his heat against his bare hands and even clothed body was a bit hard to handle, Carlisle pushed through, he had felt worse pain in his life than this. As he carried Jacob he noticed the boys hand gripping onto Carlisle's button-up almost like Jacob was begging the doctor not to put him down, possibly the cold feeling of his skin was helping the wolf, he would have to get ice packs and some ice water to help Jacob through this... even if he didn't know what  _ this  _ was. He put Jacob down in his car -- having to carefully force Jacob to let him go and quickly left the hospital parking lot. He sped home, and once again Jacob was in his arms and Carlisle's mind wasn't focused on his family for once, his thoughts were only on the young wolf in his arms and where he would keep him... His office... the kids wouldn't be able to bother him there, he had a couch up there the boy could sleep on and if worse came to worse they could always set up a cot for Jacob. As he walked in Edward was by his side.

"What is he doing here?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Edward please..." Carlisle gave his son a stern look "he's sick and much worse than the last time he came here, so let me do my job,"

Edward shifted slightly, Carlisle could tell he still wasn't happy, but for once he put someone else above Edward, he didn't want Jacob to die just because they happened to different species. He laid him down on the table and noticed that Edward had followed him all the way there, studying the sleeping wolf.

"Why did he bring a wolf here?" Jasper's voice came to Carlisle's hearing and he tuned in for a second.

"Jacob's sick... we'll talk later, he can hear us," Alice said in a hushed tone, as if that would keep anyone in the house from hearing them.

Carlisle looked at Edward and frowned softly "Edward please-"

"I'll get some ice from town," he said, "I think I'll need to buy out the whole store though if we're going to try and cool him down... I'd suggest throwing him in a cold shower for a bit" Edward said before starting to walk out "I'll try to be back quick" he added before rushing out.

Carlisle was a little taken aback, but he decided to take Edwards help, and advice possibly submerging his body in a cold bath would help. He grabbed the boy again and moved them both to the bathroom, he leaned him against the wall carefully so he couldn't fall before running the bath at the coldest he could get the water to go, which he wasn't actually sure what that was, but he let it run for a while before actually filling up the tub.

"Oh dear..." Esme's voice hit he hears "will he be okay?" 

Carlisle hadn’t even noticed Esme’s come in, was he that distracted that he blocked out everything else? He supposed it wasn’t the first time but it was still shocking.

"If I have anything to say about it," Carlisle said meeting his wife's bright golden eyes, she just ate "out hunting with Emmett?" he asked turning back to Jacob.

"And Rose," she said looking down at Carlisle carefully taking off the grey shirt that Jacob had worn.

Carlisle debated taking off all of the boy's clothes but something made him uneasy about doing that so instead, he kept the boys pants on and handed Esme his shirt.

"Can you go find some shorts that will fit Jacob? I think the less clothing the better, but I don't know if I want him completely naked, he might feel uncomfortable waking up like that" Carlisle glanced at Esme as he spoke.

Esme nodded "I'll find something for him to wear," she said before going off to do so.

The doctor sighed and picked up Jacob once again this time putting him into the cold water, he needed to keep an eye on him, he wondered if wolves could get hypothermia, even so he would be able to catch it before it got serious. Carlisle sat down next to the bath and pressed his hand against the boy's forehead, ignoring the small pain it caused him and allowing the boy to enjoy the cold his body radiated. An hour went by before Edward came back with the ice, Carlisle didn't care, at least he had it, he had let the water drain from the tub and was running the shower head over Jacobs body instead, their water bill would be high this month, not that it mattered much. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there just moving the shower head up and down the boy's body until Edward had come. If Jacob woke up it would be easier to figure out if this was helping or not, but for now, they could only assume it did. Eventually, with Edward's help they got Jacob redressed into some swim shorts and moved to his office, Edward had put up several fans around the couch already.

"I'm surprised your helping" Carlisle commented as Edward turned the last fan on high.

"Can't have my girlfriends, best friend dying" he shifted a bit "even if I can't stand him"

"Well... you or have someone else make up some cold towels, and putting ice in the something that we can place on Jacob" Carlisle instructed.

"...Great... Arts and crafts with the family" he said "Emmett will have so much fun" he added before leaving Carlisle alone with Jacob to gather the boys to help him put together anything and everything they could think of to help cool the shifter off.

Carlisle didn't leave Jacob's side, scared that if he took his eyes off the shifter that something would go wrong. Eventually sat at his desk, allowing himself to get some paperwork done, he always had something to do. However, this didn’t last very long when another wolf barged his way into the house…  _ Sam _ . He expected the alpha to come and see where Jacob went off to, and he hoped that Sam wasn't going to to take the wolf away from him, it just didn't seem safe at the moment for Jacob to be away from a doctor that could at least try to help.

"Carlisle?" Sam said as he walked into his office with Rosalie following him.

"I tried stopping him," she said.

"it's fine, please leave us to talk," Carlisle said.

Rosalie huffed "this house is going to the dogs," he said before groaning to herself " _ Oh god _ , I'm making puns now..." she mumbled before leaving the two leaders alone.

Sam quickly was over by Jacob and reached down to touch him, Carlisle was up and next to Jacob in seconds his hand catching Sam’s wrist to stop him from touching the wolf, Sam glared at Carlisle ripping his hand away from the doctor.

"I'm sorry Sam," Carlisle said "but touching Jacob with your heat will only make him warmer and we’re trying to get his temp down" he said.

Sam sighed and nodded "fine..." he said before looking at the wolf, possibly peering inside his pack members mind to see what it held before sighing softly.

"He-"

"I know... he's been sick for a while, I had to order him to go see you, I'm surprised this time he went without me having to tell him to" Sam interrupted "I trust you Carlisle" he added "I know you would never hurt anyone intentionally"

Carlisle couldn't help but smile a bit "thank you Sam..." he said before looking down at Jacob.

"I will talk to Billy, he'll throw a hell of fit but I think at the end of the day his love for Jacob is stronger than his hate for you," Sam said finally looking at Carlisle "Thank you Carlisle... for helping him"

"No one needs to die just because we have differences" he stated firmly "Jacob's a good ki- a good guy, tell Billy if he needs to talk to me he can call me anytime," he said.

Sam nods. They share a few more words before Sam leaves and Carlisle is once again left alone with Jacob. He looked down at the sleeping boy and sighed. Jacob might end up being more trouble then he's worth, but after the small conversation he had with the boy he can't help but see him as a friend. Then again even Carlisle knew he used that word too often sometimes, but still... he felt a connection with Jacob, seeing that interest light up in the boy's eyes reminded him of whenever he use to tell Esme or one of the kids his stories. Now after so long they had all pretty much heard them all and weren't always up for listening to them again. He liked the curious and excited look in Jacob's eyes when he was learning something new. 

He did end up getting a call from Billy before the night's end, and it went smoother than Carlisle expected. A few threats from the man but he understood why, the doctor promised that Jacob would be in good hands. He wished he could promise the boy would be back to him alive... but honestly he didn't know, he didn't know what was going on with Jacob. Shifters just didn't get sick like this according to Jacob. Carlisle moved to his book collection... Perhaps he had something on mythology that could help him, even just a little… something to help him understand and help Jacob through this.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Jacob stayed passed out for three whole days, and Carlisle requested time off, he used an iv dripper to get nutrition into the boy system so he didn’t dehydrate through all of this. Edward kept his distance besides sometimes bringing ice. Bella visited once but Carlisle suggested that Edward keep her away until the boy woke up. There was no use in Bella sitting there while the boy was still asleep. They would let him soak in ice water from time to time but mainly kept ice packs frozen towels constantly one him. Slowly, he was going down in temperature, which felt like a good thing.

“Carlisle...” Edward said watching as Carlisle switched the towels yet again and handed Edward and warm ones, the doctor hummed in response “why are you helping him out so much? the wolfs could do this easily” Edward said.

“I can’t allow him to die if I can do anything about it” Carlisle says before looking up at Edward “the truth is Edward, keeping peace between our family and the pack is a good thing, and helping him may strengthen our toleration we have with one another, it may even bring us closer to them” he said.

“...I don’t know if I can agree with you on that” Edward shifts so he leaning on the door frame “we should keep our distance from the mutts, and keep things how it always has been”

Carlisle sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose “Go check on Bella or something, I don’t need your help at the moment” he said.

Edward opens his mouth to say something, but instead, he leaves Carlisle alone with the wolf. The vampire felt a great deal of stress and his children's opinions on the wolf he was taking care of weren’t helping him. Jasper was the only one not complaining, Alice seemed to be in the middle ground of it all, he couldn’t help but wonder if she saw something, usually, she was very against having wolves anywhere near the house.

“Don’t be upset with him Dr.Fang... I don’t like him either” Jacob’s voice slightly cracked as he woke up from his slumber.

Carlisle’s head snapped up to meet the boy's eyes and let out a breath of relief, he was awake and alive! _Thank Christ_. The doctor almost hugged him but didn’t want to move the boy, instead he carefully ran his hands through the boy's hair.

“How are you feeling, Jacob?” he asked softly.

“Like a train hit me,” Jacob said, “but better... how long have I been out?”

“Three days”

“Fuck... three days? my dad must be going crazy” Jacob shifted himself so he was sitting.

“Hey... careful, don’t worry, he knows where you are, and what happened,” he said.

Jacob looked around the room, realizing quickly that it was Carlisle’s office. The doctor had been taking care of him for three days?

“you took care of me?” Jacob asked.

“yes... are you hungry Jacob?” Carlisle got up knowing he needed some food in him.

“Yeah... starving actually”

“Esme...” Carlisle said.

“Already cooking him something, but I’ll have Em bring up some snacks till its ready” Esme’s voice caught his ear from the kitchen.

“Somethings on its way,” Carlisle said doing a quick check-up.

Once Emmett brought the food Jacob very quickly scarfed down a whole box of cheez its, then another, along with about four whole 20 ounce bottles of water. It was clear the boy was making up for not eating. Jacob hadn’t eaten since before he went to Carlisle’s house nearly a week ago now, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud to the blond vampire. Carlisle was more relaxed now that he knew Jacob would be okay, the boy looked a lot better, a lot more full of energy then he was before, which all seemed like good signs, however he still wanted to keep Jacob a few more days till he could make sure that this wasn’t the calm before the storm.

“Jake I'm going to keep you here for a few more days, just to make sure you’re not still sick,” he said.

“Okay... whatever you think is best, doc," he says.

Carlisle gets up to leave the room when Jake notices he’s leaving he quickly reaches out and grabs Carlisle’s wrist. Its a surprise to both of them, Jacob freezes for a few seconds before letting go of Carlisle and looking down.

“Don’t go...” he says “please? what if something goes wrong?” he askes.

Though Jacob had done a damn good job at hiding it, he was scared, wolfs weren’t supposed to get sick, and honestly, he had no clue what was going on. It also helped that he liked spending time with the older doctor.

“I was just going to see how your food is doing...”

“I just... I don’t want to be alone right now” he admits.

Carlisle looks down at the wolf he felt sorry for the boy, he nodded “okay I won’t leave till you want me to” he says “I should finish up some paperwork anyway” he added before walking to his desk and sitting down.

Jacob takes a deep breath and sits quietly so Carlisle can do his work without distraction. Eventually, Esme came up with his food and Jacob ate it. He hated to admit it but it was the best meal he had in a while. He did pretty much all the cooking at his house, every now and then his dad would fire up the grill and make something but usually, it was up to him to cook and clean. Jacob couldn’t help but watch the doctor as with vampiric speed he shuffled through the papers, his eyes scanning the pages for a moment before moving on then signing them again, possibly even adding notes on some, though Jacob couldn’t quite sure what all the doctor was doing to the papers. He set his bowl down right as Carlisle gets done.

“You didn’t have to stay so quiet, I am perfectly capable of multi-tasking” Carlisle comments as he put the paperwork in his suitcase.

“oh...” the shifter pauses a moment “I just didn’t want to distract you” he bit his lip looking down.

“I see, well don’t worry about that too much anymore” the vampire flashed a warm smile “anything you wish to talk about today?” he askes.

Jacob thought to himself for a moment, he did want to know somethings, him and the pack didn’t know much about vampires, at least not a lot, they knew they could run fast, some had powers and they sparkled in the sun... but other then that, they only knew about the legends they heard, the myths, and he wondered if any of them were true.

“Well I have a few questions... but you have to promise not to laugh at me,” he said.

“I think I can manage that” Carlisle smiled and gestured for him to ask.

“Well... Do you show up in mirrors?” he started.

Carlisle felt a small chuckle leave him, he couldn’t help it, the question seemed silly to him, though he watched as Jacob's lips formed a pout.

“Hey! you promised not to laugh!” he said crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry Jake... but the legends about vampires are always a little silly to me” he explains trying to make the boy feel better “yes, we do show up in mirrors,” he said.

“Well, what about garlic and silver? do those affect you?” Jacob questioned again.

“No” Carlisle folds his hands in front of him, an amused smile on his face.

“Do you show up in pictures?” he askes.

“Yes,” Carlisle nods simply.

Jacob got an idea “Prove it” he says in a tone that suggests he challenging the doctor.

“Prove it?”

“Yeah, take a picture with me” Jacob smiled.

“Oh... I don’t know Ja-”

“Common just one? I have to have some pictures with the doctor that took care of me” he persisted resorting to pouting slightly and giving Carlisle his ‘puppy eyes’

“well... okay” Carlisle nods he stands up and goes over to Jacob.

Jacob takes out his phone and clicks on his camera app, Carlisle kneels beside him and Jacob puts a hand on Carlisle pulling him slightly closer and leaning in himself. He feels his heart speed up a little more being this close to Carlisle. He snaps a few pictures and moves away from Carlisle again looking at his photos. Guess he wasn’t lying.

“Did you get my good side?” Carlisle jokes.

“I think every side is your good side,” Jacob says as he looks at the picture before looking up to see Carlisle smiling softly at him “what?”

“Nothing, I just like your curiosity” he admits.

Jacob bite his lip, the doctor was incredibly handsome, his blond hair sat perfectly on the top of his head, Jacob wondered if it was soft, what it would feel like the run his fingers through it. The shifter shook his head a bit, he wasn’t supposed to be getting this close to a vampire... it was just hormones... yeah hormones making him think all this. He ripped his eyes away from Carlisle though he still could see the vampires face perfectly in his memory like his mind wanted to hold on to how he looked for as long as it possibly could.

Carlisle shifts slightly as he hears a door close, someone just came home that he didn’t know was gone... had he been that distracted with Jacob to not notice anyone leave. He smelt Esme and smiled a bit.

“Do you mind if I leave you now for a bit Jacob, I should help Esme put away food” Carlisle starts moving toward the door.

“Um... Yeah I’ll be fine for a little bit” Jacob nods, he needs some alone time anyway.

As the door shuts Jacob closes his eyes and sighs laying down on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes, trying to figure out what to do with these thoughts. Just as he thought he could get some alone time to calm down the door opens again and Edward’s standing in the room.

“Can you shut up for like ten seconds? and stop thinking about him like that he’s with someone” Edward crosses his arms glaring at the shifter.

“I can think however I want” Jacob shoots back, he hates that Edwards in his head.

“Jacob you're in my house, I’d rath not listen to you think about him that way,” the boy says.

“Hmm, too bad Pixie boy,” Jacob says closing his eyes once more to ignore Edward.

Before Edward can shoot back anything Carlisle comes back in and looks between the two of them, he looks at his son first hoping he would finish whatever he looked like he wanted to say, but nothing came.

“Is he bothering you, Jake?” Carlisle asked.

“No, we were just arguing about Bella” Jacob lies.

Edward rolls his eyes and storms out, Jake can’t help but laugh lightly happy he got to the vampire, though now he almost doesn’t want to control his thoughts, he wanted to torture Edward with them.

“I’m sorry about him... however possibly consider getting a better romantic interest” Carlisle suggests.

It's not the Carlisle didn’t love Bella, he did, but the girl caused a lot of trouble for his family, and the wolf pack. All of them had reasons to have some amount of dislike for the girl, but it was hard to hate Bella when he considered her part of the family. However, he still thought Jacob could do better and probably be happier if he moved on from Bella.

Jacob, on the other hand, realized something when Carlisle spoke, he didn’t care that Bella was with someone else anymore... he still didn’t like that she was with Edward but, it was almost like he was... over her. He shrugged though trying to stay calm about his newfound realization.

“Believe it or not I’m moving on from her slowly... she’ll never leave Edward and I think I’ve been hurting both of us by not letting her go... and I’m starting to accept that she doesn’t want to be with me,” Jacob said keeping his eyes closed.

Carlisle’s almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, for so long his son and the wolf fought over Isabella Swan, and now Jacob was seemingly giving up on the fight.

“Well... I’m proud that you realized that you were hurting yourself by doing this Jacob, its good that you letting Bella go” Carlisle smiled.

Jacob felt his heart flutter in his chest and he opened his eyes to look into Carlisle. He meant what he said, that he was proud of him. He couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, I'm going to try and update a bit more often, I've just been super busy and kinda unmotivated, but I'll try I promise


End file.
